PROJECT SUMMARY We request partial support for the 2018 Society for Research on Biological Rhythms Conference, to be held at the Omni Amelia Island Plantation Resort, in Florida, on May 12-16, 2018. This meeting, which attracts around 700 attendees, will focus on the breadth of topics that represent key research areas in chronobiology, including molecular biology, genetics, cell biology, neurobiology, physiology, metabolism, cancer, aging, infectious disease, immunology, behavior, sleep, mathematical modeling, environmental change and applied research. The theme of the meeting will be ?The Implications of Biological Rhythms for Health and Society?. This theme reflects the extent to which biological rhythmicity affects all aspects of life; as such, it has implications for all areas of biology and health, and has consequences and bears promises for various areas of medicine, industry, policy-making and governance. The meeting will feature 19 symposia of invited speakers, and 16 sessions of short talks, that combine the best of basic clock research with research that translates this information into human applications. The symposium speakers and session chairs are recognized leaders in their fields, and were chosen to represent our breadth and realize our goal of bridging basic and applied circadian clock research. Large efforts are being made to recruit scientists from other fields, not usually attending SRBR. Special attention has been given to cultural and geographical diversity, as well as gender balance. We aim to attract scientists from diverse backgrounds through targeted advertisement, and, with NIH support, to offer of travel fellowships to trainees, prioritizing those from under-represented groups. Various new communication initiatives will ensure a broader dissemination of knowledge. Training aspects of the meeting are fully developed, and include a highly subscribed, free, one-day Trainee Professional Development Day, Junior Faculty Workshops, and a new mentoring program.